I think I love you
by SasuNaru325
Summary: I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. “Bastard...” Sasuke pressed his cheek against my head. “I'm your bastard though...” SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

I can't believe this... I mean... What the hell?! Is this seriously normal?! I stared at Sasuke blankly. "Ano... C-can you repeat that?"

"Will you date me?" He hair was a dark onyx the same as his eyes. He often wore glasses and was called the school's 'genius'.

Wow... He really said it... This is really messed up... Who asks another guy to date them? Obviously Sasuke Uchiha but then again... He is pretty out there... "What kind of question is that?"

Sasuke stepped closer. "I want you..."

I began to back away. "Y-you know... I'm not for sale..." He's scaring me.

Sasuke fixed his glasses. "I know that but... I always wanted to be with you."

Time to go Naruto... I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I have to get out of here and quick. I could here Sasuke yelling behind me and I began to run. Wait... Sasuke is the fastest kid in the school. Shit. I turned a corner and slammed headfirst into the wall. "Crap..." The floor seem to have jumped out from under my feet and I could hear my heartbeat in my head. The rest was blurry... Sasuke was yelling something inaudible, Iruka looked like he was crying, the doctors spoke to me but there was no words. When I awoke I was in the hospital with a bandage wrapped around my head. Was it really that serious?

"Naruto?"

I opened my eyes to see Deidara.

"You scared all of us! Un!"

I sat up and looked around. There was a vase full of orange roses, my favorite, in a black vase along with my favorite teddy bear. A lot of people were there too... Sakura, Karin, Ino, Hinata, Deidara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Iruka, Sai, Itachi and... Sasuke! That bastard. I forced a kind smile. "Don't worry about me guys... This is Naruto Uzumaki you are talking about here!"

Hinata fidgeted. "A-ano... Naruto-kun... W-what happened?"

I glared at Sasuke. "SOMEONE wouldn't leave me alone."

Sasuke looked up at me then stormed out the door.

Itachi sighed. "You hurt his feelings..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well I'm probably 9 dumber than what I was before."

Kiba snickered. "Soon you will be completely retarded."

I stared at the troublesome brunette. "You're one to talk."

Sai touched my shoulder with his icy porcelain hands. "Naruto... You should really go talk to him... He was with you this entire time..."

Why should I have to go? I pouted and crawled out of the bed. "Whatever..." I shuffled into the hallway and saw him sitting in a chair playing with his glasses. He looked picture perfect. Bastard. "Oi..."

He looked at me his eyes a dark navy which meant he was either sad or thinking intensely. "Naruto?"

I bit my lip. "I..."

Sasuke stood up. "I'm so sorry..." He wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. "I... I don't understand you..."

Sasuke looked at me then kissed my forehead. "I want you to though...

"Okay..." I buried my face into his chest. He wasn't built but he was strong and he was not much taller than me... I was just... Short and weak. I heard him whisper something along the words of "Are you okay?" or maybe he said alive? I simply nodded. I didn't feel like talking and I definitely didn't want to think. I was dead to the world.

--

"Get up."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What? Where am I?"

Itachi smiled. "My house... You told Iruka that you wanted to stay here."

I said that? Why would I want to be here? That's insane... Well then again Itachi is one of my really good friends so... "Okay..."

Itachi smiled and walked over to the computer. I was obviously in Itachi's room. The soft bed... The feather pillows... The warm sheets... And the soothing feeling of comfort... It was all so familiar.

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled happily. "Great! You're bed has always helped me feel better." I remembered how Itachi would invite me over when I got sick then nurse me back to health in this very bed. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

A playful smile spread across his face. "You are always welcome in my bed."

I laughed a stared at him as he typed gracefully. He was amazing... He was like the brother I would never have, the mother I never knew, the father who kept me going... He meant the world to me. "Where is Sasuke?"

Itachi glanced at me. "The library... He took the time to bring your homework and he told the teacher that you helped him with the project so you also got an A on that..." He twirled a lock of his silky black hair. "You do know how he feels about you... Right?"

I stared at him blankly. "Sasuke feels?" I tilted my head to the side.

Itachi put his hand over his mouth forcing himself to not laugh. "You got me there... But seriously." He stared at me. "He... Loves you."

I winced. Love... That was a big word... No literally but metaphorically speaking. It was one of the feelings that only caused trouble. Plus wasn't it weird for two guys to love each other? I looked down. Who knows... "No..."

Itachi sighed his eyes somewhere far off. "I know what you are thinking."

I bit my lip. Nothing new about that. It was scary but Itachi always knew what I was thinking while nobody else seemed to understand me at all. "What am I thinking Itachi?"

"It's not weird... Loving another guy... It's in our nature..."

Yeah... Like I'm going to believe that... So maybe I know a few lesbians but... It just seems weird for guys to love each other...

Itachi stared at his hands. "It's your choice whether or not you choose to be with Sasuke or not... But..."

"I'm home..."

Itachi smiled and jumped out of his seat and hugged his precious little brother. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed and patted Itachi's back. "Yeah, yeah I was gone a full hour and you act like it's been years."

I looked away. Family... It was really... Wonderful... "I..."

Sasuke and Itachi looked at me curiously.

I bit my lip. I shouldn't talk... "I'm hungry..."

Itachi smiled. "I'll make dinner!" With that he left the room leaving me and Sasuke alone.

Not good.

"Naruto..."

I stood up. "I want to help!" I know that it is cruel but... I want to avoid this conversation... I scurried out the door after Itachi.

--

Sasuke is looking at me funny...

Itachi smiled joyfully. "Let's eat!"

I quickly began to shovel the food into my mouth. I am trying to ignore the fact Sasuke is staring at me. It's not helping...

Sasuke stood up. "I'm not hungry."

I looked up at him. His eyes were still the same dark blue... This is annoying. I slammed my fork and knife onto the table. "Eat."

Sasuke paused then looked at me blankly. "I'm not hungry." He hissed.

I looked away. I can't stand this much longer. I stood up and walked Itachi's room; My secure zone. I could hear Itachi and Sasuke yelling at each other. This is why I hate being here. I heard Itachi yell "Talk to him." and sighed burring my face into a pillow. I don't want to talk! I heard the door creak open.

"Naruto... Can I--"

"I don't want to talk..."

Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed. He can't do that. This is mine and Itachi's bed. He'll taint it!

I glared at him. "Get. Off. The. Bed."

Sasuke stood up and sighed. "Please..."

I seriously don't want this...

"I just want..."

I have to get out of here...

"Naruto I..."

"Sasuke." I took a deep breath. "We are friends... Right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Nothing else..."

"But--"

"Nothing else." I bet this hurts... But I can't do this...

Sasuke looked down. He was at the verge of crying. "Nothing else..."

I forced a kind smile. "Now let's go back to how everything was..." I'm going to cry... I'm tearing him apart... I know it.

Tears flowed down Sasuke's face. "It's always been this way! I have always loved you!"

I threw a feather pillow at him. "Shut up!" I looked away trying to hold back tears. This was really not working.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "Naruto I love you."

Tears began to gush out of my eyes and I punched Sasuke. "Don't touch me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he cupped his cheek. "Naruto I..."

I jumped off the bed and ran. I'm so sorry Sasuke... I'm sorry...

--

I found myself laying on the ground in the rain in the middle of a playground. It was cold... But... I probably deserve this... Sasuke is probably really hurt now. It's my fault... All my fault... If was dead...

"Baka..."

I looked up to see Itachi. "Go away. I want to rot in peace."

"You're not allowed to kill yourself..."

I rolled on the grass. "Shut up. It's my life..."

Itachi stared at me. "So... Am I allowed to kill myself?"

"No!" I glared at him. How dare he?! He can't go and kill himself!

Itachi smiled. "That's how I feel."

I huffed and sat up. "You're mean."

Itachi hugged me. "No... I care." Itachi pressed his lips against my ear. "Tell me why you won't date Sasuke."

I sighed. "I... I don't know..."

Itachi picked me up. "You know Naruto... I'm also in love with another guy."

My eyes widened. No way... Itachi too?! So that means...

"It's not unusual."

I bit my lip. Maybe... I'll give Sasuke a chance...

Itachi smiled. "That's the spirit!"

I glared at him. "Stop reading my mind!"

--

I stared blankly at Sasuke. "Hold hands?"

Sasuke nodded and fixed his glasses. "Yes."

"This isn't going to work Sasuke... Sorry..." I turned and went to walk away and Sasuke grabbed me.

"Please Naruto..."

I'm being condemned. This is hell. Why am I doing this?! Damn you Itachi! "Whatever!" I grabbed Sasuke's hand and huffed. "Happy?!"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah..."

My eyes widened and I looked away. Stupid Sasuke and his flawless face. I touched one of my scarred cheeks and sighed.

Sasuke tugged me to soccer practice so I could watch. Great... I get to watch the flawless god sprint across the field with a soccer ball.

I sat on the bleachers and sighed. Wow... I am having so much fun... NOT!

Sakura sat down next to me. "Hey Naruto..."

I looked at her. "Where is Karin?"

"The field... Remember? She is the only chick on the soccer team..."

I forgot completely... "Oh..." I heard someone scream out "Stupid bitches!" on the field. "Found her..."

Sakura smiled. "So how is it going with Sasuke?"

"Terrible! I hate it! He is so annoying! I hate being dragged around!" I sighed. "Why me?"

Sakura stared at her hands. "I think it's sweet... He really cares about you... On top of that he protects you..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah... Just look at the cut on my head."

Sakura looked at him. "You usually don't realize what you have until you lose it... So... Please try." She stood up when the coach blew the whistle. "Gotta go."

I waved goodbye to her and tried to forget what she said.

Sasuke grabbed my hand. "Hey..."

I stood up and kissed him on the lips. Shit... Why did I do that?

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. "Naruto..."

I pressed my face into his chest, my cheeks a bright red. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!

Sai coughed.

Sasuke looked up quickly. "What?"

"There is a soccer meeting tonight..."

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks..."

I didn't want to move... I was afraid of the crazy things I would try to do.

"Naruto you have to walk if you want to get home..."

"Stay..." I whispered into his chest. I wasn't really talking to him but more to myself.

"Alright."

He misunderstood...

--

I stared out the window of the car. I wanted to move my hand but Sasuke was holding it. It was like one of those cute moments in the car... But to me this wasn't all that great.

I closed my eyes. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Go the long way..."

Sasuke smiled. "Okay..."

It's not like there was anything I wanted to see... I just... Wanted to stay like this...

Sasuke kissed my hand. "I love you..." He has been whispering that to me all day... It gets me every time.

"I-I love you too..." This is stupid. I glanced at Sasuke perfect figure... I liked it the best in the moonlight. He looked like a God. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "Bastard..."

Sasuke pressed his cheek against my head. "I'm your bastard though..."

--

New story...

Review.

Please?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fuck. I'm an idiot! I slammed my head into a nearby wall causing a few confused glances and mumbles. I told him I love him! My heart suddenly danced in my chest. Fuck. I punched myself in the chest. This is annoying. I can't 'love' anyone... I felt someone hug me from behind leaving me breathless.

"Good morning Naruto..." Sasuke's breath brushed across my neck.

I gasped. His voice is amazing... "Good morning..." Shit...

"I love you."

My knees felt weak. "Y-yeah..." Why is he torturing me like this...? I hate him. Stupid bastard. He spun me around and kissed me for what felt like forever then hugged me tightly as I gasped for air. I'm going to go mental like this.

"See you later..." With that he left.

I stood breathless and dumbfounded. "Later..."

Gaara touched my face. "Naruto? Are you okay? You're face is really red."  
I nodded unsure of myself. Look at me... I can't even stay pissed off at him... It's not my fault he knows my weaknesses...

Gaara dragged me to class. I didn't even notice. I was in class before I knew it. "So, what's up with you?"

"He is a bastard." From hell! I hate him... I think... I don't know. This is Itachi's fault... I'll have to complain to him later.

--

"Itachi you are a bastard!"

Itachi sighed. "Give it a chance. Don't give up so easily..."

I sighed and walked over to him. "But..." I hugged him tightly. "I hate when he sweeps me off my feet."

Itachi chuckled and began to pet my hair. "Isn't that what love is?"

"No! Love is a festival of pain and suffering! The ultimate heart breaker!" It's not supposed to be a happy experience...

Itachi sighed. "You're a strange kid..."

"You're an asshole."

"Doesn't he brake you heart every time he says he loves you?"

"Stay out of my head."

"I can't... If I did I would never be able to help you."

Idiot... I hate when people know everything about me... My flaws... My pain... My weakness... It's mine.

Itachi cradled me in his arms. "Naruto..."

"Hn?"

"Promise you won't break Sasuke's heart..."

My eyes widened. "Eh?"

"Please... Promise me..."

I bit my lip. I can't make a promise like that. What if I break it? What will Itachi think? I can't... Because I know... I'll break Sasuke's heart... I just know it. "I'm sorry..."

Itachi sighed. "Yeah..."

--

I stared at the roof. It was really quiet. That displeased me. I have to make some sort of noise. I picked up a plate and slammed it against my dresser. The sound of the glass clattering to the ground was beautiful. I began to throw things around and tears fell down my face. It was an episode I had often when I felt alone, bored, sad, angry, annoyed. It was like an uncontrollable sickness.

The phone rang.

I sighed and answered it wiping my eyes. "Hello?" My voice broke...

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

My eyes widened. "Sasuke?" I sniffled. "W-why are you calling?"

I was going to tell you goodnight... Are you crying?"

I sniffled once again. "No..." I rubbed my right eye and lied back down on my bed. "I-I'm fine."

"I'm coming over..."

"Hey wai--" The next thing I heard was the dial tone. I stared at the phone for, God knows how long, until my door creaked open.

"Naruto?"

The door was open all the way and Sasuke appeared in the door way.

"Go away." I dropped the phone and covered my face with a pillow.

It went silent then the bed creaked.

I moved the pillow to see Sasuke. "Go away..."

He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to stay here tonight... Okay?"

"Get out." My mind is spinning and my words are very convincing.

He lied on the bed next to me and hugged me tightly. "Sorry it took so long... I forgot my glasses and couldn't really see..."

I stared at the roof silently listening to Sasuke breathing as he fell asleep next to me. "It's hot."

Sasuke tightened his grip around me and kissed my now revealed stomach. "Mhmm... Naruto..."

I bit my lip as his breath tickled my side. Damn his perfect body and the sweet aroma of his breath and his soft touch. My mind began to spin. All I want to do is sleep damn it.

Iruka walked in. "Naruto?"

I sighed. "Yeah Iruka?"

He looked around the room then noticed Sasuke on the bed. "Um..."

Please don't get the wrong idea, please don't get the wrong idea, please don't get the wrong idea...

"I 'm sorry I interrupted you..."

He got the wrong idea. "He is only here because I called him... You know how I have those episodes..."

Iruka smiled. "All right... Well Kakashi is also staying the night..."

Oh great now I have to listen to them have their gay sex in the bottom room. "Okay dad." I noticed Sasuke's eyes open.

"Goodnight you two..." With those words said, he shut the door.

"Iruka has a boyfriend?"

I slid out of the bed and ripped off my shirt. "Yeah, you didn't know?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "No... What are you doing?" A grin spread across his face. "Are you really that determined to get in my pants?"

I sighed and unbuttoned my pants. I could go for some good sex but not right now... I'm tired. "No idiot. It's hot in here."

He stared at me for a minute before getting off the bed and inching towards me. "Really?"

I stepped back. "Yeah... Really." I looked away. Shit... He needs to leave me alone.

Sasuke grabbed me and pressed his lips roughly against mine then slid his hand into my boxers.

I know where this is going and I don't like it. "Sasuke... S-stop..." My voice was pretty weak. I collapsed to my knees.

Sasuke grabbed my chin and smiled. "I was kidding."

I looked at my boxers and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover them. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." I raced out of the room into the bathroom and slammed the door shut locking it. "T-that bastard..."

--

After I fixed myself in the bathroom I made Sasuke sleep on the floor. That bastard can suffer for all I care. Well I'll make him beg at least...

"Naruto please let me sleep in the bed with you."

"No."

"Please?!"

I sighed and got out of the bed. "Fine... I'll be right back." Bitch you can sleep alone! After what you did...

He smiled and got in the bed. "Alright..."

I slowly walked into the living room and lied down on the couch. Stupid Sasuke... I tossed over on the couch. "I hate this cheap ass thing."

"Naruto."

I huffed. "Yeah Sasuke?"

"I..."

I glanced at him. He kind of looked miserable. Wow... I really am terrible.

"I'm sorry."

I sat up quickly and stared at him amazed. Holy shit. He apologized... To me! I am fucking amazing! I got the great Sasuke Uchiha to say sorry. I wonder how many time I can do it in a week. I imagined Sasuke groveling at my feet. Oh man that would be a sight to see. "Sorry?"

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "Y-yeah... I'm not good with apologizing... So... I just don't want you to hate me..."

Too late for that.

"Please forgive me!

Wow. He is serious. Maybe I can make him cry.

Sasuke got on his knees (Kinky) and stared me in the eyes.

Okay... I tortured him enough. "Fine I forgive you."

Sasuke lunged himself at me and hugged me tightly.

The thought going through my mind was 'Holy shit... He's huge.' Yeah... Pretty perverted right? But it was seriously huge! Sorry for noticing. Wait... I just thought of something... How do two guys have sex together?

--

I stared at Itachi. "Tell me!"

Itachi put his hand over his mouth and looked away. "Naruto... You're a child... I'm not supposed to tell you thing like that..."

I glared at him. "I'll look it up."

He sighed. "Naruto... Please don't."

I turned around. "I guess I'll have to look it up."

"Anal sex!"

I looked at him disgusted. "You're kidding."

Itachi sighed. "I'm not..."

I shivered at the thought. "He's frigging huge though!"

Itachi looked at me confused. "Who?"

I quickly left the room. I'm am not telling him about that.

--

Kiba sighed. "Damn it... I'm going to fail!"

I rolled my eyes. "Kiba... I'm amazed you made it this far." I'm not kidding either...

He glared at me. "How did _you_ make it this far?"

I grinned happily. "Cheating."

Kiba huffed and looked away. "Thought so." We fight like this often... It's really pathetic.

I stared at the textbook and sighed. That wasn't entirely true... I worked really hard to get this far... No joke.

Deidara touched my shoulder. He was one of my favorite 'gender confused' friends. Always there... Kinda like a stalker but without the stalking. "Hey are you seriously dating Sasuke, because if you're not I want a piece of that ass. Un."

Sasori glared at him. "Which piece of ass?" Sasori is Deidara's boyfriend. The quiet one.

Deidara shrugged. "Naruto's or Sasuke's... They're both bangable. Un."

I sighed. "Yeah... That's nice."

Gaara glared at Deidara. "I call Naruto." Gaara was my more 'possessive' friend. He was the type to say "If I can't have it no one can."...

Deidara shrugged. "I'll take the Uchiha... As long as I get the big brother too!"

I slammed my head onto a desk. "You guys act like what you're talking about is normal."

Pein sighed. "For them... This _is_ normal." Pein is the only strait guy I know... And when he gets mad, well let's just say... RUN.

Konan nodded. "They talk about banging you and Sasuke all the time..." Konan. Pein's girlfriend. She is the one of the few girls that I hang out with. Willingly that is. But back away when her and Pein get into a fight or there _will_ be blood.

Karin stared at Sakura. "You wait till Sakura comes out of the closet... I'm going to bang that bitch like crazy... Sasuke too." And lastly Karin. My very strange and very bi friend... She want to get in a threesome with Sakura and Sasuke... Scary... Well as long as she doesn't include me I'm fine... All thought she has tried to strip me multiple times...

I sighed. "Can we please talk about something that doesn't have to do with fucking someone?"

Pein sighed. "I got a new piercing..."

I glanced at him. "Is there even any room left on your body?"

"Yeah my pen--"

"I get the point!" I sighed and slammed my head, once again, onto the desk. "Where is the teacher?"

Konan sighed. "The bitch is sick... There is supposed to be a sub but _no_... The school is cheap and we can't _afford_ a sub."

"Then we won't have a teacher?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"I'm leaving." I stood up and walked out, Gaara following me.

"Where are you going to go?"

I pulled my 'I-get-to-go-wherever-the-hell-I-want' key out of my pocket. "Rooftop."

Gaara grinned. "Sounds cool."

I sighed. "Who invited you?"

It took Gaara a moment before he realized he wasn't allowed to come. "Oh... Sorry..." With that he shuffled back to class, his head hung low.

When I finally got on the roof it started raining. "Damn it."

"Naruto is being a bad boy by skipping..."

I turned around to see none other than Tobi. "Same for you Tobi..."

Tobi grinned. "No... Tobi is always a good boy!" Tobi is what I like to call 'special'...

I sighed. "Well... Whatever." I sat on the wet ground and sighed.

Tobi raced over to me. "Ne, Naruto... Are you _really _dating Sasuke?"

I huffed. "You too?"

Tobi sulked. "Tobi didn't do nothing wrong... Tobi has been good... Really good Tobi."

"Tobi please..."

Tobi jumped up. "Oh yeah! Miss lunch lady wants Tobi to help her! Talk to you later Naruto!"

Thank god... He is gone. I sighed and lied back on the concrete and closed my eyes. "Silence..."

--

"You fucking idiot."

I sat up and looked around. "Where am I?

Sasuke huffed. "Clinic." He took off his glasses and cleaned them. "You were on the roof and Gaara found you." He put his glasses back on and glared at me. "What if someone else would have found you?!"

I shrugged. "I'd be here..."

Sasuke slammed his hand on the table. "You could have been raped! Or molested!"

I stood up. "The only one I worry about raping or molesting me is you!"

"Yeah well you can't rape the willing Naruto!" He stormed out of the room.

I sighed and stared at the ground. Is that right...

Tsunade sighed. "You should talk to him..." The chick with the big boobs or grandma Tsunade is what I call her...

I glared at her. "It's not _my_ fault _he_ is a dumb ass!"

She crossed her arms. "_Really?_"

Hey wait a minute! Why does everyone blame me for the stupidity of my friends? "I didn't make him stupid!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah and these are fake." She pointed at her boobs.

I grinned wickedly. "I wouldn't doubt if they were..."

"Why you..."

I darted out of the room. "Ha, ha! Granny Tsunade has fake boobs!"

I stopped running when I saw Sasuke sitting on the ground. Is he crying? No... He is just sulking. "Hey bastard."

Sasuke looked at me and huffed. "Shove a dick in it."

I cringed. "Listen... I'm sorry, okay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me. (Bitch I'm going to punch you for that!) Then looked away. "Naruto... Never mind..."

My left eye began to twitch. "Sasuke."

He looked at me. "What?"

I grabbed his stupid face and kissed him roughly on the lips. "Stop fucking sulking."

It took him a moment to process my actions then he blushed an looked away. "I-I'm sorry..."

I began to chew on my nails. He looks so damn hot when he blushes. This bastard pisses me off to no end.

"It's just... I worry all the time that something might happen to you."

Oh great it's the 'I care so I worry' excuse. "Okay, okay." I huffed. "Now get up."

Sasuke looked at me then stood up. "Okay..."

Why do I put up with this? Why do I even try?

Sasuke hugged me. "I love you."

I patted his back. "Yeah, yeah I love you too now let go..."

--

Review. Like... Now! I had to listen to my sister bitch while writhing this... So you better love me!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blah, blah, blah. I swear. People and their lectures. I was bored so I decided to... Improve Iruka's classroom by painting it orange. What's wrong with that? Teachers wonder why students hate the classrooms... Well it is because they are dull. "I'm sorry Iruka I won't do it again..."

Iruka glared at me. "You have to clean the _entire_ school since you think the classrooms are so dull."

I grinned. "So I get to paint _all_ the classrooms?!"

Iruka shoved a bucket of white paint into my chest. "Yeah. White."

That's evil. Iruka is evil. Behind that innocent smile is that dark grin. "I refuse." I stormed out of the room and stuck out my tongue. "I'm going to Itachi's house."

Iruka began to chase after me. "Get back here!"

I darted off. I want to see Itachi anyway. I can't stand any of these other people. They drive me insane. Especially Sasuke! You know what he did yesterday? He came to my classroom. Why? To kiss me because he 'missed me'... What the hell is up with that? Can somebody say obsessive? It's annoying. Oh and he never stops talking about 'how much he loves me' or 'how he wants to be with me forever'. I stopped at the door of Itachi's House. Wow... Time goes fast when you are bitching. I knocked the door. I think he told me I can just walk right on in one time but I don't. It's his house... Not mine.

Sasuke opened the door. "Hey Naruto."

"I'm not here to see you." I pushed him out of the way and darted to Itachi and hugged him. "Itachi!"

Itachi laughed. "Naruto you can't just avoid Sasuke."

I looked up at him. "Who is Sasuke?"

Itachi glared at me. "Naruto..."

I rolled my eyes then walked over to Sasuke and hugged him. "There. Happy Itachi?"

Sasuke hugged me tightly.

"Let go."

He sighed and let go. "Sorry..."

Itachi looked at me then Sasuke. "A-anyway! I made dinner! Is anyone hungry?"

I looked away. "Not really."

Sasuke stared at his feet. "I already ate."

Itachi pouted. "But I really worked hard on it..."

Oh great. Now he is going to start crying about how cruel me and Sasuke are and blah, blah, blah. "Fine... I'll eat a little bit."

Itachi's face lit up. "Thanks Naruto! And I wasn't going to cry."

I rolled my eyes. "You say that now."

I looked behind me and realized Sasuke had disappeared. A little touchy are we?

Itachi sighed. "Slightly..."

I glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you..."

Itachi shrugged. "I know."

I stared at the door for a moment. For some reason I actually felt bad... And it somehow bothered me... I wonder why? I could hear Itachi talking behind me but to tell you the truth I don't care. I walked to Sasuke's room curiously to figure out this sudden need to care. I pushed the door open to see Sasuke taking off his shirt. What the fuck. Why is he better looking than me? Damn bastard. "Why did you disappear all of the sudden?"

Sasuke turned to look at me then shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Yeah..." You're sulking. I'm not dumb. "Okay..." I stared into space. I wonder what goes through Sasuke's mind. Fuck it. I don't care.

"What?"

I looked at Sasuke. "Nothing..." I walked into the living room. Talk about awkward. I still don't know why I had a sudden need to care.

I saw Sasuke enter the room and looked away. Why are we dating again? Oh yeah. I glared at Itachi. It's all _his_ fault. Damn Uchihas... "I'm going to bed." I stormed off to Itachi's room and locked the door. Itachi was going to have to sleep on the couch tonight.

--

"Naruto...?"

I opened my eyes and yawned. "What?" When I finally woke up I screamed. Wouldn't you if Sasuke was hovering over top of you? Okay so some people would probably rape him but not me. "What the hell?!" I felt something wet hit my cheek. A tear maybe?

"What's the point? Why did you even start dating me? What was the point?" He pressed his face into my chest. "Why?"

Now I feel bad. But hey, I got him to cry. Okay... That's terrible. "Sasuke I..." Crap... "Sasuke..." Okay now _I_ am crying. This... Bastard...

"Naruto I love you... More than life alone... I can't live without you and even if we are together it feels like we are so far away." He hugged me tightly.

"I... How can I know how I feel? I think I care... I don't know? Maybe... I love you... I..." What the hell am I saying? Stupid Sasuke needs to stop with the sweet talk... I wrapped my arms around him. Not because I _want_ to but because it only seems right. "I'm sorry... I'll try to be better to you." Wow... I just said I would do the impossible.

I heard Sasuke laugh.

I sniffled. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"We probably look pretty pathetic crying like this..."

I whipped my eyes. "I'm not crying!"

Sasuke lifted his head up and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

I laughed. "Shut up dumb ass." I kissed him on the lips and closed my eyes. My mind drifted elsewhere. To my bear skin against his... His lips against mine... Him inside me. My eyes shot open and I rolled to the right and Sasuke fell to the left. Shit. I shouldn't be allowed to think anymore.

"Naruto are you okay?" He walked towards me.

I felt his hand touch my shoulder and slapped it away then looked down. "I'm sorry... Just... Give me a minute."

He sat on the bed and stared at me intently.

I was literally gasping for air and I could barely breathe. Is that normal? Maybe I should ask someone...

--

I went back to bed after the whole Sasuke incident and wouldn't you know it, I woke up with Sasuke. He was sleeping in his favorite blue boxers and I was sleeping in my orange and black ones. He probably grabbed me in the middle of the night. Fucking pervert. Then again I'm probably worse. Thinking the way I do... I sat up and slowly walked out to the living room.

"Are you two getting along better?" Itachi asked me.

I helped my self to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice. "No. It's worse. I feel bad every time I touch him! Oh hey..."

Itachi looked at me curiously. "Yeah?"

"Is it normal for someone to make you breathless?"

Itachi smiled. "Why? Does Sasuke do that to you?"

"Yes!" I stomped on the floor. "It's annoying!"

Itachi let out a small laugh.

I glared at him. "What _is_ so funny?"

Itachi stood up and walked over to me. "You." He poked my forehead. "You love him you little tard."

I pouted and drank out of the carton. "Go away geezer. You know nothing!" I turned my back to him. Me... Love Sasuke? Bull! I won't believe it. Never... Ever... I stared at the orange juice carton. Never... I sighed. I wouldn't believe that I fell in love with Sasuke. Even if it was _true_ I wouldn't admit it out loud.

"You shouldn't bottle things up... It really messes with peoples' feelings..."

I glanced at Itachi. Even though he is right even if he is... I can't do that... I walked back into the room and locked the door. I needed to talk to Sasuke alone...

--

It's short but please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood there and stared at the glorious bastard know as Sasuke Uchiha. He looked magnificent as he sat on the bed with his fingers tangle into his hair and his bare chest pretty much screaming 'Hey there! Rape me!' God, what the hell am I thinking? I looked away. "Sasuke."

He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and flustered. What did I want to talk about? Damn! I have no idea what I am doing! Don't they give you lessons on this kind of thing? Or do you just go with the damn flow? Damn I'm not good at reading moods so...

"Naruto?" He cocked his head to the side curiously. "Why did you lock the door?"

Oh god, I locked the door? Fuck! That just makes it difficult for me to escape! Damn, damn, damn! I laughed nervously. "What are you saying? I-I didn't lock the door." I fucked up and I stuttered! Damn! I began to mess with the lock trying to unlock it but I was so damn nervous I couldn't find the doorknob!

Sasuke stood up and put his hand against the door and his knee between my legs. "Naruto..."

A shiver went down my spine when he said my name. "Sasuke...?" Oh fuck... What do I do. I shuddered and his leg gridded against my groin. Oh fuck me already bastard! Wait, what am I saying? Men have ANAL sex! That sounds so horribly painful! I-I mean I can't even imagine how bad it would hurt! Sasuke's dick is like... Damn... I can't even explain! I trembled as his hot breath beat down on my neck.

He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not fighting with you anymore. I'll just force my feelings on you till you understand." He suddenly licked my neck.

Force? What? He's serious? Oh god... The worst part is I want him to do it... No! What am I saying? Ahh. My eyes widened what did he just...? Hi felt his lips against my skin and he was sucking on my neck? W-what the fuuhh... I shivered. Okay... So It doesn't feel that bad but... But...! I can't do this! I put my hands on his chest. "Sasuke... Stop..."

He suddenly grabbed my shirt and tore it open like some kind of beast.

I yelled. "What the fuck? Why did you rip my shirt?" His cold fingers connected with my skin and I shivered. "Sasu...Ke..." He was serious... I clutched his shoulders. Does he have to be so totally glorious? I give up, he's stronger, faster, smarter... He beats me in everything, why am I trying to win? I'll definitely lose. No wait! My vision is better then his! Ha, I win... Damn that is stupid. I'm competing with my lover. Wait... Lover? I closed my eyes as Sasuke kissed my chest lovingly. If I remember correctly... Back then I would have been happy to think that... Yes... That's right, back then Sasuke hated me.

-Flashback-

"Sasuke! I love you."

"Die."

My eyes widened as I stared at the cold heartless bastard. I loved a monster. Yes a cold hearted hateful monster. "Why?" Why was he so cruel to me? When I love him so? When I told him countless times how I felt. We were friends and then I came to love him... I loved him with every fiber of my being.

He turned and looked at me. "Because, Usuratonkatchi's like you... Should just disappear." He closed his eyes and gracefully walked away as if it was nothing. As if he did not shatter someone's heart.

I cried for days, weeks, months... Over and over his cold words played in my head. My love died my emotions towards him died and we became friends again as if nothing happened... Then finally, finally I felt nothing toward him. He was just another person when he suddenly decided to confess to me. He loved me? How?

-End Flashback-

He turned me down so brutally back then and now he wants me? How dare he? How dare he? I hate him! I despise him! Give him a chance? What the fuck are you thinking Itachi? He's doing this to make a mockery of me. I suddenly used all my strength and pushed him away from me. "Go Die!" I growled then quickly unlocked the door and ran out of the room. I hate him!

"Naruto?"

I glared at Itachi. "Leave me alone!" I left as quickly as my clumsy feet could go. I tripped multiple times and the ground was slippery from the rain that beat down on me. I just want... I just want to disappear! I ran and ran until I came to a familiar park. All too familiar. I came here often when I was alone as a child. This lonely place of broken down swings that nobody ever repaired, the swing set barely held together. I stumbled my way over to the beat down swings and sat down on the one I always did since I was little. I sobbed uncontrollably. It took me a while but I finally realized I was shivering. What did I care though? I'm... So stupid. I need to... Go home. I stood up and began in the direction of my house. I want a hot bowl of ramen. I fell into the mud and laid there. How did I become so damn weak and pathetic?

"Naruto?"

I could hear a familiar voice but my own seemed broken. I could not speak and I merely close my eyes tightly as I laid there sobbing. I was wrapped in the warmth of someone else as they screamed my name. I finally found my voice and spoke. "I'm... Cold."

"You idiot of course you are cold! What are you doing out here?" They lifted me off the ground. "We're going to my house!" My god Naruto! What are you thinking?"

I slowly felt my conscious slipping. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

x-x-x-x-x-x

I opened my eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

"My house."

I looked over to see Sai standing there, expressionless as usual. I looked down and realized I was in a different set of clothes. I looked away. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"What did Sasuke do?"

My eyes widened. "H-how?"

Sai scoffed. "He always causing you to suffer like this, it's been the same since we were little! I don't understand why you waste your time with that bastard. Plenty of people care about you... Hinata has had a crush on you since the moment she first laid eyes on you! Even I..." His voice drifted off. "Never mind... Do you want a bowl of ramen?"

I smiled happily. "Yes please!"

He looked away. "Don't leave or I'll have Kiba and his mutt hunt you down." He glanced at me before walking away. "Idiot..."

I stared at the red satin sheets as tears fell from my eyes. I know Sai... I know... I am an idiot... I know that there are other people who love me... But just him... He's the only one who... Hurts me like this. I can't help it...

I looked over to see Amy standing there staring at me from around the corner of the doorway. She was a mysterious cat Sai found one day. She quickly grew attached to him. I help out my hand. "Amy, come here."

She looked at me then gracefully made her way over to the bed and hopped up onto it and stared at me with those big yellow eyes.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I look silly don't I?" I covered my face. This is pathetic... I'm having my very own pity party over some bastard. I'm so stupid... I just want to... Warm arms wrapped around me and held my head against their chest.

"Stop crying."

I sat there sobbing as I clung to Sai's shirt. "I-I can't help it... I hate him... I really hate him." Why even though this person shows no emotions, no care for any other being, why does he know me so well? Why?

Amy suddenly meowed and pawed at me.

I pushed Sai away from me. "I'm fine now." I lied then looked over at the table to see a bowl of ramen. "I didn't know you liked ramen."

He looked away. "I don't I just keep it here for you."

That's depressing... He does something so silly just for me? It's so depressing. I grabbed the bowl and slowly began to eat. "I'm sorry for being such a burden Sai."

He looked at me. "How do I reply to that? I don't feel that you are a burden. Should I feel insulted? Angry? Annoyed?" His expression remained the same but when he spoke he sounded hurt. Offended. He touched my face wiping my tears away with his thumb. "You're truly... A cruel person."

I grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "I'm sorry Sai."

He clenched his fist then sighed. "Yeah... I'm sorry too." He stared at the ground. "What happened?"

I looked away. "He claims he loves me... But how can that be true, I mean... You were there. He turned me down, I was trash in his eyes." Sai was the only person back then that was there. The only person who let me lean on his shoulder and cry for hours. He said nothing and there was no need for words, I just wanted a shoulder to cry on.

Sai looked at me. "Maybe his heart changed?"

I scoffed. "Bastards don't change." I looked at Sai to see there was a slight smile on his face as he stared at his hands. I looked away. I did not deserve to see such an expression from him. "I don't really want to talk about him right now..."

Sai looked at me then smiled. "Everyone can change."

My eyes widened then I looked down. "What gave you that idea?"

He looked up at the roof. "Well, you changed me." He has changed. Back then he would not even speak to people but now... But it couldn't possibly be because of me.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Read and Review! :P


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sai stared at me as crawled out of bed. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and one of his 'slut shirts' as I called them. They did not even cover his stomach! I pulled at it wishing it would somehow stretch. No use. I looked at Sai pouting. "Must you make me wear this?"

"Yes, it's quiet amusing really. You look like a prostitute." He said bluntly. Him and Sasuke are bad about that. They say something and treat delicate topics as just something that they just don't give a damn about.

I glared at him. "Thank you Sai, it is so comforting to know that... I feel like a million bucks now!" I groaned. "That was sarcasm by the way." I looked at my phone to see I had over 30 messages, and 50 voice messages... Wow. Either that's Sasuke throwing a fit or Itachi freaking out... Probably both. I shuffled through the messages.

I'm sorry... Please tell me what I did.

Naruto... Talk to me...

Naruto! Where are you I've looked all over town!

You hate me now don't you?

FOR CHRIST SAKES JUST REPLY TO ME! I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU'RE OKAY!

Sorry... I'm just worried. Call me!

I laughed. "Stalker." I called my voice mail and listened to the very last message.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Where are you? Please... Please be safe."

My eyes widened. Was he crying? No must be my imagination. He does sound really upset though. I sighed. I guess I'll have to call him... No, I'll call Itachi and tell him to tell Sasuke to stop calling. Yes, perfect. I hung up my voice mail and dialed Itachi's number and let it ring.

"Naruto!"

My eyes widened as I realized whose voice it was. I handed the phone to Sai and looked away. "Tell him that I'm fine and to stop calling..." I said placing the phone in Sai's hand.

He looked at the phone then held it to his ear. "Sasuke? It's Sai. He's fine... He wants you to stop call- No... He does not want to talk... Um... Okay..." He looked at me his usual blank look. "He wants to hear you voice."

My eye twitched. "Fuck you you son of a bitch I'm not talking to you!" I shouted towards the phone.

Sai held the phone back to his ear. "Mhmm... Well he is mad at you. No... Don't yell at me." He growled. "I know you're upset. Look I got to go. Yeah... Wha- I'm not going to! Shut up already!" He closed the phone and walked out of the room muttering.

That's the effect of Sasuke Uchiha. He can make even someone who is usually emotionless pissed off. Congrats bastard. I sighed and walked out of the bedroom to Sai who was sitting on the couch sulking. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me. "Well... No... Never mind it's nothing. Don't worry about it. You can stay here as long as you want, since there is nobody at your house."

I stood there staring at the ground. Another reminder of how alone I am...

Sai looked at me. "Ah, b-but you have me so...! I know that's not comforting because it's me but you always have this place to come to! I'll always be here." He gave me a look that clearly stated. 'You are _not_ alone. I'm here.'

I smiled and sat down next to Sai. "Sai you're really a great person..."

He blushed and looked down. "N-Not really..."

CRASH.

E-Eh...? I stood there dumbfounded as a light, chair, table, nicknacks and a plant all flew in the air. How the fu- I stared at Sai who was being strangled by a... Sea creature? I blinked and realized it was Sasuke, dripping wet, covered in mud scratched up and panting as his eyes glimmered red. I jolted up. "What do you think you're doing?" I glared at him. "Why won't you just get away from me!"

He grabbed my arms. "Naruto! Please tell me what I did!"

I ripped my arms away from him. "Well you just attacked my bet friend. That's a start! You claim you love me but in the past I was trash to you! I _hate_ you! I just want you to leave me alone! Haven't you fucked me up enough? Am I not a horrible disaster because of you!"

Sai stepped between us and wrapped his arms around me. "Naruto, it's okay just calm down."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-What... Back then?" He stood there wide eyed. Did he forget? Really? What the hell? "You're right..." He looked away. "I hated you... Loathed you. Every thing you did it stopped my heart. I couldn't keep up my hateful facade. My wall. You just kicked it down. Do you know what you did to me back then?" He laughed. "You don't remember do you? You would pop out of nowhere, and my heart would almost jump out of my chest. I was falling apart. Me the great Sasuke Uchiha defeated by some little blonde haired brat? You really think my ego could handle that."

Sai laughed suddenly. "Yeah that would crush a bastard's ego."

Sasuke glared at him. "I'll kill you."

I glared at him. "Oh so what now? You suddenly realized you wanted to fuck me? Bullshit!" I dug my fingers into Sai's arms. "Liar, you're a lair! You just want to make a fool of me! You just want to laugh at me! To make a fool of me! I may be an idiot... But I won't let you walk all over me!" Tears fell from my eyes. "I won't let you hurt me again!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked away. "I'm... Glad you're okay." He muttered then faced his back towards me. "Naruto."

I rubbed my eyes. "What?"

He looked back at me. "You're the only person to ever make me want to change." He laughed. "Stupid blonde brat..."

I growled and looked away. "Liar."

Sasuke left and I felt all the built up anger turn to pure pain I let go of Sai who gave me a worried look then I collapsed onto the couch. "Haa... I-I had this overwhelming urge... To attack him. I wanted to hit him I wanted to beat him to a bloody mess." I covered my face. "Ah... I feel so disgusting." I wrapped my arms around myself and curled into a ball.

"Naruto..."

I looked up at Sai who pressed his lips against mine. These lips, they are so foreign... Nothing like... Sasuke's. My eyes widened and I scooted back away from him. "W-what was that?"

He looked away. "I really like you so I just really wanted to do that."

I stood up. No, I don't want it. I don't want any of this! I covered my ears. "I can't...!" My eyes watered. Why do I feel betrayed? I stepped back and ran out the door. I need to get away. I looked around. Why don't I have somewhere to go? Why! I tilted my head back and screamed. "Why?"

Arms wrapped around me. "Naruto, calm down."

I tried to run as the familiar voice rang in my ears. "Let me go! Get away from me!"

"I won't, I refuse! I can't just leave you! You're all I have!" He fell to his knees bringing me with him. "Naruto... I love you. I really love you. Please believe me!"

I ripped at his arms. "I hate you! I hate you!" Tears fell from my eyes. "I HATE YOU!" I put my hands on the ground as the rain continued to beat down on us. "I... Hate you." I said as I cried, more and more. Are you enjoying yourself Sasuke? Are you having fun watching a pitiful mess like me?

He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. Sasuke... Sasuke's lips... Soft, comforting. I whimpered and pushed him away. "Stop already... Stop... Quit lying to me already." Ah, I just want to get out of here.

He grabbed my face and stared me directly in the eyes. "Naruto. I swear to you on my _mother's_ grave. I truly, honestly, sincerely. Love you."

My eyes widened and I stared at the ground. Why can't I believe him? He pulled me closer. "Please let me at least take you to Itachi. I can go to someone's house and stay till you calm down... Please."

"I want the old Sasuke back. I hate the new 'I give a shit' Sasuke... It makes this all too much of an illusion." I said looking away.

He sat there for a moment. "I you giving me permission to be my usual self then?"

I nodded.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and began dragging me with him. "Well then let's go usuratonkatchi. No arguments we are going to see Itachi." He glared at me. "Don't fucking run away."

I smiled happily. "Okay."

His eyes widened and he looked down at the ground as he dragged me back to Itachi's.

Read and Review! :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:Finally! Helpful criticism! I get tired of the 'so cute update!' I _need _to be criticized or I can't improve my writing! *Hugs everyone who left the lovely reviews* It's hard for me to write sometimes because I automatically fix my errors in my head, I absolutely cannot seem to quit this habit. But I shall improve...! Sooner or later. Lmao.

*Needs more details (This is a bad habit of mine, I get to worried that I'm going to go overboard describing something or just portray it wrongly and confuse the readers.)

*Too Much Drama? (Ah, I'm a drama lover so I refuse to get rid of that, I can't help making people emotional messes. Hehe. Sorry Naruto and Sasuke, I shall terrorize you to no end.)

*Someone said this story was one of the worse. (Ahaha, I know right? I can't remember what I was thinking when I typed this way back. I was trying to stick to what I was writing but it's all so messy! So I just made Naruto give in and tell Sasuke to be less mushy and sweet, he was too OC and pretty boring really. His usual bastard self is much better for my drama loving self.)

*Naruto's a little emotional bitch. (Yeah... About that. I totally went off on the deep end with the emotions. Also I wanted him to be dumb but it seems he is... Too dumb! That's what I get for using a friend as a model for Naruto... *Cough* Tyler *Cough* Haha! Just kidding, I just give Naruto too little credit. I seriously think the child is brain damaged. Must give him a little bit of brains... Oh god That's going to be hard.)

*Plot that gets NOWHERE. (Mmm... I have a one track mind. *Slams head on desk* It's all 'DRAMA! YAY!' I feel like I need to start clean with my stories. I may delete them and just start over. It seems the more I type my stories the more I drop back to my usual habits.)

Hmm... Anyways, Not that I'm done with that I shall use this to continue the story. But please keep criticizing! PLEASE! I enjoy the love and all but seriously!

Chapter 5

I stared off into the distance as I sat on the couch, my knees pulled into my chest. I was sitting in some of Sasuke's clean clothes since mine were muddy, dirty and wet. Itachi was talking to me about something, I was not sure what because I was far off in my own little world. I hummed a little then looked over at Sasuke who was sleeping in the recliner. Haha! Itachi's lecture bored him to sleep. I stared at Sasuke's pale pink lips and blushed. I kissed him didn't I? I traced my lips and sighed. I had given up on fighting with him about whether he loves me or not. It took me a while to convince myself of it but I finally did and now... Well me and Sasuke are back to square one I guess you could say. We decided it was best to start new. Our egos, our past, our bad temper and everything else that created unnecessary quarrels was all behind us and we were were now going to start over and see if we would decide to be together or not.

Sasuke's eyes cracked open and a small moan erupted from his throat. He looked at me then scoffed. "Usuratonkatchi." He shifted in the chair. "Quit staring at me." Sasuke was back to his 'uncaring' self. No more sweet fake illusion Sasuke. That Sasuke was not real. It was a mask he made to be accepted by me. He told me if I still love him then I'll have to take him as is, smart ass comments and all. He tightly gripped his glasses and yawned.

I smiled inwardly then looked away. "Teme, you were totally ignoring Itachi! I was about to tell you to wake up but you already did! So pay attention!" I stuck out my tongue. I was also back to my usual self. I no longer thought about 'does he love me' or 'is this fake'. It was clearly obvious. His constant advances should have made me realize but I was afraid of being hurt. Even if he hurts me again. I'll just beat his ass and make him hurt more then me!

Itachi rubbed his temple as he looked at me. "You were not listening either." He shifted in his chair, let out a heavy sigh and looked at Sasuke. "So Sasuke, you gave up your innocent act? Do you feel more comfortable by just being yourself?" He stared at his baby brother who looked away and sighed.

"Shut up already. You're boring lectures are making me fall asleep." He said scratching his head. He looked like he had not slept in days. He groaned and shifted in his chair. "Tell that Usuratonkatchi that he is not allowed out in the rain anymore. Damn idiot is going to get a cold if he keeps sitting in the cold ass rain." He looked at the clock. "Ah, I forgot. I need to clean my room."

I glared at him. "I can do what I want! So screw you Teme!" He walked away which suddenly angered me. I followed him to his room and stood at the doorway as I felt a small prickle at my heart. "S-Sasuke what happened to your room? Did a mini tornado strike?" I looked around frowning. His clothes were all strung all over the place even a pair of boxers were hanging from his ceiling fan. His lamp and a few other glass object were shattered and scattered amongst the room, a table was flipped over and there was a large hole in the wall.

He looked around. "I was really worried about you and I..." His voice trailed off as he stared at the hole in the wall. "I thought for sure you were never coming back so I panicked. It was all my fault after all. I was just so angry with myself..." He looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. "You're barefoot... Don't walk in there with all the glass on the floor." I couldn't look him in the eyes. It was my fault he was so worried about me that he... I clenched my teeth. "I'm sor-"

"No, I'm sorry."

My eyes widened as I stared at Sasuke. "But because of me..." What is he saying? He didn't do anything wrong. All of this was because I was being a complete idiot!

He stared off into the distance for a long moment as if deciding what to say next then his dark onyx eyes looked directly at me. "I shouldn't have been so cruel back then." He ran his fingers through his hair. " I was so selfi-"

I punched him in the shoulder then clutched his shirt tightly. "What are you saying, there is no back then... We started clean, remember?" That's right, there is no need for us to dwell on the past, it is done and over with already. I smiled up at him then gasped as his lips met mine in a small, yet passionate kiss.

He clutched my shirt tightly. "Sorry, it's just when you act so cute like that... I... Can't help it you damn usuratonkatchi." He looked at me, stepped closer and whimpered as glass cut into the flesh of his foot. "Shit!"

My eyes widened and I steadied him as he lifted his foot to examine it, and surely enough there was a big chuck of glass in his foot. Blood seeped from the wound causing me to panic. "Itachi! C-call an ambulance!"

Sasuke groaned but he looked sightly humored by my stupidity. "Idiot I don't need an a ambulance. Just get me to the bathroom. That way I can get this chunk of glass out of my foot and clean the wound." He looked over at the bathroom and pouted. "Why, why is it so far?" He hopped on one foot towards the bathroom.

I sighed and faced my back towards him and he fell against it. "I'll just carry you there, you don't need to struggle." I lifted him up on my back, walked to the bathroom and set him down gently. I walked as quickly as I could making sure I did not get a lot of blood on the floor. I watched him pick at the glass chuck. "Quit, I got it." I grabbed a towel and put it underneath his foot. I had a theory that after I got the glass out there would be a waterfall of blood oozing from the wound. I was amazed to see I was right for once. When I pulled it out blood gushed onto the towel. "Are you okay?" I asked as I cleaned the wound carefully trying not to hurt him any further.

He winced as I accidentally put too much pressure on the wound. "Yeah, it's not that bad." He stared at me then laughed. "I can't believe I stepped on a piece of glass. I'm such an idiot." He said trying to lighten the mood.

I sighed and stared as his foot as I lightly put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. I looked at Sasuke who clenched his teeth trying to ignore the pain. "Sorry I'm hurting you."

Itachi laughed suddenly startling Sasuke and myself. "You two are getting along so well." He looked at me then sighed. "You have a phone call..." His voice trialed off as he stared at Sasuke. "It is... Sai."

Sasuke's eye twitched as the sound of the 'S' word rang in his ears. Sai was in his mind was an enemy. One he wanted to 'dispose of' quickly. I did not understand why though, Sai was always there when I couldn't come here. I sighed and stood up. "Itachi will you take care of his foot. I'm going to deal with Sai." I smiled faintly at Sasuke then walked out of the bathroom leaving Itachi to care for his baby brother. To be honest I did not want to talk to Sai right now. Especially after he... Kissed me. A shiver ran down my spine. Kissing Sai was like kissing your older brother, it was weird and extremely awkward. I picked up the phone and braced for the worst. "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you..." He said jumping strait to the point. He laughed through the phone but you could tell he was nervous. "Um... Just don't tell Sasuke about it..."

Ah the true motive of him calling; to make sure I did not tell Sasuke that he laid his hands on me. I laughed. "Don't worry I would nev-" I stared at Sasuke who was holding the other phone in his hand, his eye was twitching and his knuckles where white from clutching his fists so tightly. "I will kill you!" He shouted into the phone.

Sai screamed through the phone and then there was a _click._ I blinked in confusion then looked at the phone. "He hung up?" I looked at Sasuke who limped over to me.

"You hated it right? You're not going to fall in love with him are you?" He seemed to be panicking, as if he thought I would actually like Sai. Yeah right, when hell froze over. I would never chose Sai over Sasuke... Because Sasuke always has been and always will be my first true love. My eyes widened at the thought and I flustered. W-what am I thinking? I looked at Sasuke who was strangling the phone and laughed. "Sasuke, you're an idiot." He's so stupid! Haha! He is trying to kill the phone.

His eyes widened. "How am I an idiot?" He limped even closer towards me. "Why did he kiss you? Naruto!"

I put my hand on his chest. "Sasuke, you have nothing to worry about, Sai is like a brother to me, I cant even _imagine_ me with that guy." I stared at him for a moment and my heart skipped a beat. He's so close to me suddenly. I leaned back against the couch and looked away. "Y-you're too close..." I muttered.

He looked away as his face lightly turned pink. "S-Sorry."

Itachi groaned. "You two just fucking kiss already! Damn! Learn to read the mood you idiots!" Itachi had little patience it seems and apparently it ran in the family.

Sasuke grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine as his eyes fluttered closed.

My heartbeat suddenly stopped then sped up all at once. I gasped and pushed him away. Ah, what am I doing? I'm pushing him away again. I tried to catch my breath then looked back at him. Who am I kidding? Sasuke is... The symbol of sex! Who can resist that? Nobody can! I grabbed his shirt and and pulled him closer pressing my lips against his.

He gave me a startled look then smiled and tangled his fingers into my hair. It was slightly awkward because he kept leaning forward and I kept leaning back until I lost my footing and flipped over the couch, bringing Sasuke with me. It's not my fault I'm not an expert kisser! I ended up hitting my head and in a strange position on the floor with Sasuke sitting on me confused.

"What the..." Was all he said.

I groaned. "Get off, get off! You're not exactly as light as a feather! You're killing my back." I clawed at the carpet as I squirmed free. Yeah those are total ninja skills right there. I call it 'squeeze out of tight space like a ninja'. I panted and looked at Sasuke who looked utterly dumbfounded. "What's wrong with you?"

He pointed to the back of the couch. "Started there... Tumbled... Got here... How the?" He pulled his hair. "Usuratonkatchi you defy gravity!"

I have no idea what he means... But my head hurts. I looked at Itachi who was gawking at us. "W-what?" Are all Uchiha's so confusing!

He pointed at the couch. "New acrobatic move?" He laughed. "Going to see someone, see you later..." He looked at us one last time and quickly escaped.

Did I do something strange? Wait going to see someone? Does Itachi have friends? "You have friends?" I shouted at him when the door suddenly shut I sighed. He got away. I sat there for a moment trying to figure out this question when Sasuke suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

"Did Itachi just leave?" He asked as a hint of malice rang in his voice.

I nodded and swallowed a lump in my throat. "Y-yes..." I leaned back. "So... Let's watch some television...!" Before I knew it he was on top of me pulling at my pants. "Sasuke, you horny son of a bitch!" I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away. "Stop already!"

He bit my ear. "Why? You wanted the usual me back right? Don't you remember that I won't stop till I get what I want?" He grinned. "So just let me have my treat already."

I hope it's better now! Gah! I stayed up all night trying to make this really good! So read and review! Please? :)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for my absence everyone I know there are a few readers who are very peeved at me for not writing this sooner, and I have been working on detail, and I have also started my very own book. Also I am going to try getting into a writing college to improve these skills I very well lack and require to become a good writer, if there isn't one thing I love in this word it's writing and making a story that my readers can enjoy. I love to make you all laugh, cry, giggle and urge for more. I seem to crave making the characters different, unique. Though it does not match the actual characters. I apologize for this, as I do try to stick to their usual personalities. Also I do hope you have not lost faith in me finishing my stories, I really do try, but I get writers block which I seem to force upon myself by shoving characters into strange and difficult positions. This chapter makes me a little nervous, I do not know if I portray the beauty of making love though I hear it is not that great anyways so this is an improvement from the usual -excuse my language- fucking. I do hope you enjoy this little lemon I have made for you and I do hope you enjoy my writing. I promise you I am trying my best with it.

!ATTENTION!

Again I would like to ask of you, the readers to criticize as you please. Go crazy with it and if you even want hunt down my writing errors and point them out I appreciate it very much and I do suggest if you have not subscribed this story to do so because it will get better with your help. I love you guys. :)

Thank you all for being so wonderful. And again, enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 6

My fingers trembled as I pushed Sasuke away, his intense gaze did not help the fact that I was extremely nervous and scared. I had never done this before but as a boy I do in fact crave for this very moment, but now that it lays before me I'm not sure I want to go through with it. I wouldn't doubt it is painful and with the size of Sasuke's 'little friend'... I am pretty sure it will be _more_ then painful. So I think I have a right to be nervous and scared. I looked away scared to look him in the eyes. "What little treat? What are you talking about?"

His pale finger turned my head towards him, his focus all on me. "I mean, the treat for the constant teasing you have been doing to me all of these years, I do believe your payment is overdue." He cupped my face in his hands and he looked at me with eyes that bluntly stated 'I want you'. He was definitely not going to change his mind but I was determined, no desperate I was not ready for this... Leap.

I smiled at him cautiously, trying not to seem 'cute' and accidentally set him off. I could tell he was craving this. "Can your treat wait?" I asked him still holding my hand firmly to his chest to keep a safe distance between us. My heart was racing and my whole body felt so strange, I could not even begin to understand what was happening to me.

This time he leaned back slightly and let out a small sigh. "Naruto. Do you not think I have been waiting, craving, and urging long enough? You told me to be the usual Sasuke, well I am hell bent on making you mine, every part of you, I want to be inside you, on you... I want to touch you, this is what I am. I'm a horny bastard and if I don't force you now you'll keep putting it off, don't tell me you won't." He played with my hair as he spoke to me softly. "Please let me have this."

I felt defeated. My hand slipped downwards to his pants. "Well I have no idea how this works so you have to bare with me..." I pushed him backwards and sat there for a moment mustering up the courage. "L-let me do you first..." My face flustered once the words came out of my mouth. "Please..." If this is what he wants I want to give him something in return. I want him to know that it's not just him who cares. I love him. I unbuttoned his pants and carefully unzipped them. I was shaking and he could tell. I swallowed my pride along with the lump in my throat and reached into his pants. It helped for me to think of this as an apology.

His arms suddenly wrapped around me tightly and he laughed. "Naruto, you're trying so hard! It's so adorable!" His laughter angered me slightly but also left a light pink blush on my cheeks.

I pushed him back. "Hush bastard! I'm definitely going to do this. So shut up!" I held his member in my hands and realized- I have no idea what to do with it! I stared at it for a moment and flustered. Oh god... I so regret this. I slowly ran my thumb and index up and down the shaft unsure how to continue. I leaned forward and cautiously licked the end of it. Sasuke's hand jolted up and grabbed my arm squeezing it tightly. I quickly looked up. "Are you o-" He face was bright red and he was biting his lip. I felt more comforted to know he was not unhappy so I continued. I put it in my mouth this time getting an even better response of his soft moan. I was doing fine, he'd slap me or call me an idiot if I messed up, I'm sure of that. I began to suck as I engulfed more of his member, it quickly began to grow larger as I sucked and licked, more and more.

Sasuke leaned forward. "Naruto... Haa..." He covered his mouth. "Oh god." His breathing was heavy and his voice was low and husky as he tried to be quiet. I don't know why he was trying to though, we _were_ alone. I was sure of that. His fingers tangled into my hair and he pushed my head down further onto his member.

I whimpered as I felt it touch the back of my throat and tears dripped from my eyes. I continued sucking and trying my hardest to remember to breathe, but its hard when your head is spinning. So I was becoming lightheaded.

In one swift movement I was pinned to the floor staring up at Sasuke's flustered face. "I didn't finish..." He obviously didn't care so I was merely stating the obvious. I watched him confused. "You want to stop?" I was not sure why he acted so suddenly to just sit there on my stomach.

He shook his head. "That's not it."

It suddenly hit me and whimpered. "I'm sorry, I did something wrong..."

He touched my face. "No, you definitely did nothing wrong, I just couldn't... I couldn't take anymore. It was overwhelming..." He put his hand over his face and stared at me. "Usuratonkatchi... You drive me insane." He hid a small smile then he kissed my forehead. "I love you." He paused for a moment. "Do you still want to do-"

"Yes." I replied immediately. I reached my hands up and held his face. "I love you..." For some reason I had more confidence. I pulled off my shirt and tangled my fingers into his hair taking a moment to enjoy how wonderfully soft it was. I pulled his head down and kissed him lightly, our lips connected multiple times as Sasuke battled with my pants to get them off. I touched his cheek and his hand cupped around mine, his eyes fluttered closed. I never really noticed just long his eyelashes were, how pale and smooth his skin was, how soft his hair was or just how beautiful he truly was. I always saw the sex god but never... The beauty. "Sasuke you're so... Beautiful."

His eye suddenly twitched and he glared at me. "You calling me a woman again Usuratonkatchi?" I have actually called him a girl twice, both times getting a royal beat down. The first time was worth it. The second time not so much.

I smiled. "No, you put even women to shame with such beauty."

His eyes widened and he looked away putting his arm over his mouth. "S-Shut up..." I made him smile, he's just hiding it.

I reached my hand up and pulled his arm away to reveal his beautiful smiling face, a face nobody really sees but I get the chance to enjoy. "I love you... Definitely." There is no maybe, no possibly or no doubt. I love this bastard and I can't lie about it anymore. Let's face it, there was never a time I didn't love him.

His fingers brushed my scarred cheek and he sighed. "I love you more." He muttered before he kissed me. He abruptly stood up and fixed his pants. "I can't do this in the living room."

I sat up shocked. He changed his mind? Why? What did I do now? I grabbed his hand. "What are you talking about?"

His onyx eyes drifted away as he spoke. "Well it's not really..." He paused, his face flustered and he began to fidget. "I-it's not romantic. I mean we can have crazy, mad, naughty sex! I don't mind that. But the first time, shouldn't it mean something?"

I felt my heart skip a beat as I stared at the glorious bastard talking about romance, not sex, but romance. He pulled me to my feet. "I much prefer making love to sex..." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his bare neck. "You do know your room is a mess right?" I whispered into his ear. I was sure he had already forgotten this.

He grinned. "There _are_ two bedrooms..." His voice was full if malice as I realized he was planning to do this on Itachi's bed sooner or later. He was such a bastard in that aspect. The thought made me smile. "Besides, you feel most comfortable in there, am I right?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand leading the way. I glanced back at him to see he was still nervous. When we got in the room he shut the door and I sat on the bed. I took a moment to fully take in the image of him standing here then pulled him onto my lap, his lips automatically connected with mine. As my back touched the bed I felt relaxed; I was safe here. I removed the remaining clothing and Sasuke did the same. His warm flesh connected with mine causing me to let out a small gasp. It was very unexpected for him to be so warm, his fingers were always so cold that I never dreamed of his skin being even remotely warm.

"Naruto..." He kissed me all the way from my stomach to my neck, his hot breath causing me to shiver. He was causing my body to go out of control, I ran my fingers down his spine as he lightly sucked my neck. I breathed heavily, my body squirming under his urging for more.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... I love you... Ahh..." I managed to cry out as he continued to torture my already overwhelming desire. "More..."

He paused then kissed my forehead. "I don't want to hurt you so..." His voice drifted off and he grabbed a tube from Itachi's drawer. "This will help, alright?" He said as he touched my cheek.

I nodded unsure of what he was talking about, Sasuke was smart though so I had no reason to doubt him. I laid there impatiently waiting for him to continue. I heard him mutter 'cold' before he lifted my legs over his shoulders. Now I felt exposed, for some reason I just wanted to hide from his intense stare. I could feel it as he slid his fingers inside me. I shuddered as the foreign sensation vibrated through me. He pulled his fingers out and pressed his member against my entrance. "Haa."

He held me closely. "I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible." He slowly moved forward.

I tilted my head back and cried out in pain and pleasure. It wasn't enough, I wanted more. "Don't... Don't stop." My body felt like it was on fire and the only way to stop the burning was to have him hold me closer.

He slowly penetrated me, his member fully inside before stopping. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

He began to slowly move his body grinding against mine, his hair lightly brushing my skin as he rocked back and fourth, each time sending my mind on a rocket to the moon. He began to move faster and kiss me again and again. My mind finally went blank as I felt like I was going to explode. Pain, pleasure, pain pleasure. It was overwhelming, maddening...

"Sasuke..." My fingers dug into his back causing him to let out a husky moan and move even faster. I looked up at the roof as we both came, my stomach was covered in the sticky substance. Sasuke's sweat dripped onto my skin as he held my face.

"I love you Naruto." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine.

I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. "I love you too."

We laid there quietly beside each other. I didn't ever want to move from this spot.

He suddenly spoke as he lightly ran his thumb against my bottom lip. "You know, this has always been the most comfortable place for me too... Every time you left I would come in here and just wrap myself in the sheets." He chuckled. "It sounds kind of stalker-ish don't it?"

I smiled. "Just a little you pervert." I said playfully.

He closed his eyes. "It's your smell I think, it's soothing to me. So when you left there was always a pillow you used that I would take and sleep with till you came back... It made me feel... Happy." He pulled me onto his chest. "I wish I didn't have such a stubborn personality... I never meant to hurt you but I did... I'm so sorry."

I growled. "Shut up, that's the past remember? We're starting over. How many times do I have to tell you?"

He laughed then began to run his fingers up and down my arm. "Quite a few, I really regret it and I feel like I can't apologize enough."

"Sasuke you know I-"

"What the fuck."

We both jolted up and stared at Itachi, who was no doubt, pissed off. Beside him was Deidara who was grinning devilishly with a look that said 'damn-you-guys-are-in-trouble!'.

His eyes glimmered as he pointed at us. "I leave you guys alone for an hour and you fuck on my bed? What the hell! I should- I should kill you! He was panting that he was so furious.

As he continued we hung our heads low and put our pants on. I didn't care if we were in trouble, it was worth every second.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay! You guys know the drill! Reviews, and remember criticism is good! :)


End file.
